<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void and Veil by forestbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209393">Void and Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestbones/pseuds/forestbones'>forestbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandonment, Angry Lavellan (Dragon Age), Crack Treated Seriously, Eluvians (Dragon Age), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fade Shenanigans, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kirkbride lore, Minor Original Character(s), Multiple Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Rating May Change, Slow To Update, Spirits, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestbones/pseuds/forestbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the months following the loss of the anchor, something feels off; tense and waiting, good or bad. Repeatedly, magic ebbs away, only to flow back threefold at the drop of a hat. Strange creatures appear and disappear within mere hours. One night, the sky flares green and crumbles, to reveal another below, dancing with more colour than light. </p>
<p>Fear at the phenomenon is far too common, acting as a call to arms for Thedas' bravest. </p>
<p>Letters sent and horses saddled, The Inquisition has returned.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Alternatively; a fractured inner circle teams up with a priest to punch god in the face.</p>
<p>Warnings are for Violence, a few deaths, and strong language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Void and Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005082">The Dread Wolf and Redfall</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon">VanillaHorizon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello one and all!<br/>This idea has been in my head for months now, so I might as well put it somewhere. </p>
<p>A special thanks to everyone who inspired this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months. It had been months since the encounter and it still played in his mind. In both of theirs, the fade had proven again. </p>
<p>The soon non-existent fade. </p>
<p>He knew his work would free his brethren, and likely place him the underdog once more, but it was worth it.</p>
<p>Worth it, worth it, worth it. The mantra he repeated for far too many things. Was it truly worth the pain? Suffering? If so, what wasn't? What was the line to draw? Where was it? Had he crossed it already? </p>
<p>Probably so, he decided. He had already crossed the line, and many others. What would a few more be, in the face of power, safety, even redemption for his people. </p>
<p>His people. No, these were most certainly not his people. But the others probably weren't either. Perhaps they had changed more than this world so young. An era lasting so many ages.</p>
<p>Eras and ages. A god, thinking in eras and ages. That organisation really had left it's mark. Left him soft to the impressions of irrelevant rules. He was using the laws if time for his logic. What a stupid, stupid man. </p>
<p>Stupidity; yet another human ideal. No matter. Tomorrow the weakened veil came crashing down. Falling to reveal sky and land unmarred by his own foolishness. </p>
<p>Oh, and his realm. His plot of land and power within the star-speckled grasp of aetherius. A place to safely observe the happenings of mortals and intervene is small manners where needed. How idyllic. That, he missed. Power, and power being appreciated was of a sore lack here.</p>
<p>Vaguely, he wondered if the cats still liked him any. They were true fun, and their offerings astoundingly unique. Ah, the life he used to live. And would soon return to! How amazing a possibility, and to be stated as the fact it is. Perfection.</p>
<p>As he watched the stars wink in and out of existence overhead, he slipped away into nostalgia and ponderings of his homeland. The thought of work hit him like a brick, and the backlog of four, no, five eras worth of it like 20 more of the hewed stones. </p>
<p>All at once, his mood plummeted. Grimacing at the vaguely tinted moon, he retreated indoors. </p>
<p>Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is 2am and I smashed this tiny lil chapter together with little knowledge of Thedas outside of fanfiction. Feel free to yell at me about it. I'll probably be asleep.  </p>
<p>Thanks for putting up with me and my garbage. Ciao </p>
<p>Edit: ao3 crashed like five times and I had to rewrite a Lot of stuff and it is subpar. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>